


Mark Me Up

by 2Klaine06



Series: Klaine oneshots [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: He’s not main, Hickies, Klaine, M/M, early klaine, ish, neck kisses, only a little bit, uhh possessiveness?, unfortunately Burt only appears in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Klaine06/pseuds/2Klaine06
Summary: One rule, they have one rule - don’t let anyone see the marks.In which Kurt and Blaine get a bit carried away.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961212
Kudos: 41





	Mark Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at writing so I hope it’s good!

Kurt Hummel loved hickies. He loved giving them, receiving them, staring at them, remembering how he got them, pressing down on them, renewing them but, most importantly, he loved the boy he shared them with - Blaine Anderson. Blaine too loved hickies; for all the reasons Kurt loved them but he loved the idea of Kurt marking him, claiming him. However, they had one rule about them - do not let anyone else see them.

It was a hot, muggy summer’s day when Kurt broke this rule. He sauntered into Glee like any other day, except today he had felt people’s eyes on him throughout his classes, looking at him as though he were a foreign species. Glee was no different. The moment he passed the piano, the self-proclaimed star of the club, Rachel Berry, jumped up onto her tiny feet and pointed at Kurt’s neck.

“Hickey!” She near enough screamed. Kurt felt his hand fly up to his neck, pressing down, searching for the mark. Rachel stormed over to him, whipping out a compact mirror in the process then shoved it in his face.

“Holy shit.” Kurt whispered as he admired the deep purple bruise just about his collar. His fingers softly traced over it remembering the previous night.

Blaine had arrived at the Hummel household at promptly five o’clock, ready to spend the evening in an empty house with his boyfriend. Kurt opened the door before he could even knock and pulled him in by his outstretched hand. He carefully shut and locked the door before he gently pressed his lips to Blaine’s, hands curling around his waist. Blaine responded accordingly, his right hand going into Kurt’s hair whilst the other rested on his neck, pulling him even closer. They lazily kissed their way down the hallway and into the kitchen, bumping into walls and door handles before Kurt pulled away.

“We need to eat, babe.” He spoke onto Blaine’s mouth who responded by pecking his lips once more. 

“How unfortunate,” he chuckled, “I thought I was about to enjoy a different meal.”

“Shut up, you,” Kurt dragged him to sit down on one of the wicker chairs around the table, “I won’t be a minute.”

Kurt returned with two plates of a cuisine pasta with a creamy sauce and the right mix of meat and vegetables. They mostly ate in silence, with Blaine making quiet moans at the taste of his boyfriends cooking (“Is there anything you can’t do?”). They finished up and Kurt places the dishes in the sink, discarded for someone else to wash later.

Blaine became over excited and dragged Kurt up the stairs into his own room, kicking his shoes off on the way making Kurt laugh at his eagerness. Once in Kurt room, Blaine jumped on the bed and make grabby hands at his boyfriend who smiled and slowly made his way over, shaking his head slightly. Kurt climbed on top of Blaine, holding himself up. He pecked his blushing boyfriend on the lips. Then on the cheek. And the other cheek. Then his forehead. He pecked all across Blaine’s face and hairline until he was squirming underneath him.

“Kurt..” he whined, “please just kiss me.”

“Oh but I am.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, dragging out the ‘u’, “please.”

“Only because you said ‘please’.”

Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine’s plump lips in his own, both boys releasing a sigh of content. Their lips moved together, sliding back and forth, the only sound being the pants and moans leaving their mouths. Blaine slid his hand underneath Kurt’s shirt and caressed the smooth skin underneath. Kurt moaned at the contact. Blaine took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Kurt’s mouth who returned the favour eagerly. As their tongues danced, they managed to assume a sitting position, Blaine slightly in Kurt’s lap. He moved his mouth across his cheek, peppering kisses down his jaw and to his neck. When he kissed just under his ear, Kurt whined. Blaine continued kissing across his neck, slightly nipping and biting at the pale skin. Kurt’s sounds only encouraged Blaine, who, momentarily, forgot about their rule. He bit down particularly hard and sucked a deep bruise into his moaning boyfriend’s neck. He continued kissing across his neck and stopped to lean back and remove Kurt’s shirt, who lifted his arms in compliance. His kisses trailed down his collarbones, as he threw the shirt on the floor, and across his chest where he sucked another bruise, over a fading one, right above Kurt’s heart. 

“My turn.” Kurt moaned.

He pushed Blaine off him and ripped his shirt off him in the process. He tossed the polo to join his, a thud indicating its landing. Immediately, his lips attached to Blaine’s right nipple and sucked at it, toying his left with his fingers. Above him, Blaine whimpered and his hands dug into the chestnut strands of Kurt’s hair. When Kurt nibbled slightly, his hair was yanked and Blaine cried out his name, loudly. Kurt kissed his way to the center of his chest and around his left nipple. He trailed up and found the spot just above his heart, their matching marks. For a moment he stared at the pale red circle and danced his fingers around and on it. 

“I love you,” he said, smiling fondly, meeting Blaine’s eyes. “You mean the world to me, you know that?”

“So you do. God, I love you so much.” Blaine leaned down to kiss his love but he moved away and attached his lips to the fading mark. “Fuck, Kurt!”

Kurt hummed against Blaine’s chest and darted his tongue around the reddening skin, scraping his teeth gently. Blaine felt a deep heat start to tingle in his stomach and stroked his hands across Kurt’s shoulder blades, his smooth muscly shoulder blades. Kurt’s lips followed the trail of dark hair on Blaine’s chest down towards the waistband of his pants. He pulled the down slightly so he could see his hips. He mouthed at the hipbones, only sucking slightly but once he reached below his bellybutton, he bit down hard. Blaine yelped above him but quickly moaned and wrapped his legs around the upper torso of his boyfriend. Kurt deepened the mark by creating small ones around it, right wear the zipper and button of Blaine’s pants would be. Kurt licked his way up Blaine’s chest, swirling his tongue around each nipple and, in turn, sucking each into his mouth. He scraped his teeth lightly across his collarbone, only creating marks that’ll fade within a day. Once Kurt reached eye level with Blaine, he noticed his diluted pupils - almost no hazel left. He leaned forward to chastely kiss his boyfriend who happily complied. They lay there lazily making out until they fell asleep on each other. 

Burt Hummel came home a few hours later to see both boys disheveled and wrapped into each other. Quietly, he woke Blaine up, ignoring the deep purple marks all down his chest, and informed him of the time and that he needed to go. Kurt pretended to sleep through this as he hated saying goodbye to his beloved, in any circumstance.

Kurt was brought back to reality by Blaine walking into Glee and Rachel running over to him screaming. He raised his hands in concern and started firing questions about what’s going on (“Did Quinn get back with Finn?” “Were Vocal Adrenaline spying on us?” “Who’s pregnant? Is it Tina?”). Rachel grabbed him by his broad shoulders and threw him into Kurt. Blaine’s mouth dropped into a small ‘O’ shape.

“Uh, sorry, babe,” he giggled. “I mean if you’d have come to see me at my locker at all today, I would’ve told you.” Kurt grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of earshot into the corner of the room, earning a “Wanky!”. 

“I woke up late had to rush through my routine, and I only arrived just as classes started.” He places his hand onto Blaine’s cheek, who leaned into the touch. “At least they know we’re not baby penguins.”

“Yeah.” Blaine smiled into Kurt’s eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too. But, we have to be more careful, no, you have to be more careful next time,” he teased, “At least everyone knows I’m yours.” 

“But I want people to know that I’m yours as well,” Blaine said. He leaned upto Kurt’s ear and whispered, “Besides, I’m not the one worried that people are going to steal you from me. Not the one who needs to claim their boyfriend.”

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt panted. He leaned down to kiss him and, subtly, pressed his fingers onto the button of his pants, causing Blaine to whine in his mouth. “C’mon,” he said pulling away, “we have to rehearse.” With that, he walked away to sit down on the second row of chairs, smirking at his horny boyfriend, who was pulling water from his bag and refreshing himself. Kurt watched his throat and how his Adam’s Apple bobbed with every swallow and thought about how he wanted to devour that sturdy neck. Kurt whispered to himself, “Maybe I need a drink, geez.”


End file.
